


Gain and Loss

by CharonKatharsis



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl is 15, Dixoncest, First Time, M/M, Merle is 30, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Sibling Incest, it could be dub-con if you squinted hard enough, or probably not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:44:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharonKatharsis/pseuds/CharonKatharsis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merle has just been released from prison and Daryl, after having lived alone for years now, doesn't expect him to come home. And even less does he expect at what price company comes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gain and Loss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MilkdrinkingKoala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkdrinkingKoala/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This contains incest, underage sex and non-con (or very debateable dub-con). Also neglect of a minor is mentioned. If any of this offends / triggers you, you shouldn't read this story.
> 
> This story is dedicated to MilkdrinkingKoala and is a very belated Christmas present. It is the prelude to one of the stories in our RPG (together with NekoNechan), hence 21 years :)

It was a humid night in late August. Somewhere in a small town in Georgia, not too far from Atlanta, a young man was celebrating his first day of regained freedom. The man's name was Merle Dixon and he was thirty years old and a convicted drug dealer with a history of racism, drugs, violence and – most important to him – sex. In order to thoroughly enjoy the night he had decided to crash at his favorite place: the only night club in town, a small booze den that served watered-down beer and warm whiskey. And girls, of course, namely three of them that had quite a prize to them despite being far from young or beautiful. But first of all Merle wanted to get his fill of alcohol and maybe even something a lot more fun later. The bartender, one of his fellows, was happy enough to give the first round out for free.  
Nothing of this was beknown to a young guy dwelling in a trailer just outside the town: Daryl Dixon, Merle's only brother, a fifteen year old dropout that had resorted to make a living by stealing and illegal hunting. It had been about eight years since his mother had died in a fire. Four years later, his father was shot by a robber – it was an open secret that there had never been a robber in the first place. But since daddy Dixon was best known for his temper and his younger son's bruises weren't even remotely hidden, nobody bothered to question either Daryl himself or his older brother, who had just happened to have returned from serving his time in the army. And not even a year later he started to serve time in the county jail for drug dealing, illegal ownership of a rifle and beating up a black guy. Daryl had lived on his own ever since. There were no direct neighbors near the Dixon's trailer nor did anyone ever care enough to get the CPS involved: They lived in true southern fashion, heeding the 'Not my family, not my problem'-credo. In fact people were rather happy to not get involved with anyone of the Dixons and Daryl had learned to live a life all by himself. It meant that each and every day was a struggle for survival, but he had learned his lessons well: Avoid people at all cost, especially those in a uniform. Don't speak to anyone, don't look at them and make sure they don't see or even catch you. Never answer to anyone. Trust your guts. Never trust anyone that isn't family. Merle had drummed into him again and again the night he was arrested. It was easiest to follow these rules when he was in the woods but he had just come back from spending some days and nights there. Still.. there was nothing like his own bed. He could sleep in the wilderness but it just didn't compare to his soft, cozy bed especially now he was expecting a heat thunderstorm any day. It wasn't yet the time but soon it would be. He would probably refrain from staying out in the woods until it had passed and the hunting season would be over as well. He had enough provisions to last a while without actively hunting anyway.  
Shedding his clothes on the floor until only his shorts covered him he approached said bed and lay down. Indeed a lot more comfortable than the hard ground outside and without his clothes twice so. Here, he could relax a little without having to be constantly on guard. It had been some time since he had had the luxury. So deep was he in his thoughts, he didn't even notice how he became more and more sleepy until he dozed off. It was a foreign sound somewhat later that made him blink but then everything was quiet again and he closed his eyes again. Everyone knew there was nothing worth taking in his trailer so there would be no robber stupid enough to waste his time. It must have been the wind that had made the battered trailer sound as if someone had opened the front door... or maybe it had just been the door screen that had rattled, he calmed himself and tried to go back to sleep when he heard nothing else for some moments. Until suddenly the bed creaked and something heavy was next to him and before he even had had a chance to grab the knife under his pillow, big hands had grabbed his wrists and held him pinned down.

“That's not how y'are s'pposed to greet yer good ol' brother, baby brother”, a drawling voice scoffed. A voice that was so familiar and yet so foreign to his ears. But Daryl knew it could only be him – his big brother Merle had returned. A little drunk as he had often been but he was there, in person.

“Merle? 'S that you?”, he whispered. He was dreaming, that was it! Merle was in jail, so...

“Sure. 'S me, who else?” He let go of Daryls wrists and patted his cheek.

“You asshole!”, Daryl said both amazed and angry. “Ya could of told me yer comin' home!”

“Nothin' like a great surprise, innit?”, Merle grinned and even in the darkness Daryl could spot that Merle's eyes were slightly glassy, not to mention the smell of smoke, alcohol and whatever else he had decided to pop. “Missed yer face, Darlene.”

“Ya've not been the one alone fer years”, Daryl rambled but he stopped abruptly when he noticed how Merle's hand had started to wander lower, down the side of his neck.

“Yer no longer alone”, Merle stated. “Never again. Promise.”

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

It was, as if a black hole had swallowed Daryl right up there and then because next thing he knew, Merle was still on top of him but his clothes were gone. As were Daryl's shorts.  
He could barely breathe and it took him a moment to realize that Merle's mouth was on top of his, his tongue inside playing with Daryl's non-responsive one. And his hand was touching his ass, as if he was about to.... Daryl's heart was hammering inside his chest so hard, the boy feared it would beat out of it. This was wrong, he somehow knew. One of the few things he knew of right and wrong.

“M-Merle... stop...”, he pleaded and really, his brother did stop what he was doing.

“The fuck's that all 'f a sudden?”, the older man growled. With a snort he lowered his head until his mouth was right at Daryl's ear and he whispered: “Ya want me to leave yer sorry ass again, baby brother? Leave ya alone to rot here when I was the one who saved ya back then...? Say it, Darlene... tell me to leave ya behind an' I will. An' don' even think I ain't gonna do that. It's yer choice... but I give ya that choice only once.” 

Daryl felt like choking. The truth was he couldn't stand being lonely anymore. He had wished for his brother to return to him for so long. Merle had always looked out for him and somehow it felt as if there hadn't been years they had been separated. Merle had protected him from their father, from everything. Merle was family... the only person on earth he had, the only one he could trust. And it had been Merle who had taught him that everything in life came at a price. Everything. Slowly, Daryl shook his head. “Don't...”, he forced himself to whisper. 

“What was that?”, Merle exaggeratedly asked him. “What d'ya say?”

“Don't.. leave me.” Daryl swallowed and for a moment he felt the fear and loneliness he had faced in the first night all alone.. and in so many ones that had followed. “Please.”

“Hmmm.. I dunno..”, Merle mused. “Will ya be a good boy for me, Darlene? MY good boy?”

“I will”, Daryl promised. 

“That's right, kiddo”, Merle praised him grinning. “And now we will see just how good you really are.” Daryl tried to brace himself. It was this or the all-consuming loneliness. He could trust Merle, his brother. Merle had always known what was right, so... this would be the right thing to do. But his brother brought his hand back up and held two fingers onto his lips... it took Daryl a moment to realize what Merle wanted. He parted his lips and Merle shoved two of his fingers roughly into his mouth - a little too deep, causing Daryl to gag. Merle however didn't seem to either notice or care, he murmured some things Daryl barely understood. But before Daryl had a chance to do or say something about it, Merle yanked his fingers out of his little brother's mouth. “Now... just hold still and let yer ol' Merle do take care of ya good.”

One second it was fine and the next... no more. Merle forcefully pushed both fingers inside. Daryl bit his lip to prevent himself from crying out. It hurt as if he was being ripped apart. His brother was far from being gentle and even farther from being patient. “It... Merle.. it hurts...”, Daryl tried to get Merle to reconsider, but his brother didn't mind.

“Sure does”, he agreed. “Yer gonna survive that. It's supposed to hurt at the start. Don' be a bitch 'bout that. Yer some sissy boy or what?” Daryl violently shook his head and Merle nodded approvingly. “Jus' shut yer trap an' let me do this.”

Daryl thought about the time he and Merle had gone on a little trip into the woods. Years ago. Daryl had tripped and ended up with a bleeding knee but he hadn't cried about it. He remembered how his brother had held him close and told him how proud he was that Daryl acted like a man. He repeated this memory over and over whenever the pain become too intense. And then it was over. At least Merle had released him from having to feel his fingers inside. It was a short relieve, however, and just when he thought the throbbing would lessen a little, he heard his brother spit. And then... even his memories didn't help him anymore. It was too much, something by far too big in something by far too tight. Somewhere along the road Merle shoved one of the pillows into his face and Daryl bit it until he felt as if his jaw would break. He needed to grab something... anything and his hands found his brother's shoulders, trying to hold onto him, pulling him closer while Merle kept on thrusting into him with erratic motions.

And all of a sudden... it was over. Before Daryl even registered it, Merle had unceremoniously shot his load inside him and pulled out. Without bothering further, he left Daryl's bed and went to his own room, the one Daryl hadn't even dared to step into in all those years. All that was left was Daryl silently sobbing into the pillow... crying, because he was confused, felt dirty and in pain but there were also these tears of joy for he no longer had to be all by himself anymore.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

They didn't speak of the night the next morning. Merle didn't comment on Daryl's stiff and careful motions and Daryl said no word about it, either. Daryl had made his choice, so there really wasn't anything else to say on that.

“So, Darlene... ever fucked a girl?” Merle eyed him and Daryl shook his head. He had never so much as kissed a girl, let alone fuck her. “'Good”, Merle seemed content and grinned one of his broad grins. “Guess I popped yer cherry then, what?” He laughed and laughed even some more when Daryl lowered his gaze in shame. “It's alright, baby bro. Everything's fine now. Yer MY good little Darlene now. I'll watch over ya.” He passed Daryl and ruffled his hair. “I promised it: Yer never alone again. Never.”

It was both a threat and a promise Merle should keep for the following 21 years.


End file.
